


Sweet Sacrifice

by kripkeisgod



Series: Remember Love [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripkeisgod/pseuds/kripkeisgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be over. They were supposed to get their happily ever after, but things are never that simple, especially not for Jared and Jensen. How will they cope when the past comes back to haunt them all over again? Can they survive an attack on three fronts? When old friend's loyalties are tested and all hope seems lost Jensen is forced to make the ultimate sacrifice to save Jared, but their enemies are about to learn just how far Jared would go to protect the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the third part of my Remember Love ‘verse, following after Remember Love and Learn Forgiveness and Try to Forget so if you haven’t read those this won’t make much sense. This is again unbetad so any mistakes are mine. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N 2: Finally got around to writing this! Also I apologise for the long delay with my writing, I’ve been very ill and having a lot of tests at the hospital recently. My consultant has informed me that I have a fairly bad case of Crohn’s disease, the condition is incurable but manageable so I’m working on finding the right balance of medicines and diet that will control it. I am aiming to get my other fics as well as this one updated soon and as frequently as possible but because of my condition I’m often very sick, tired and in pain so there may be times when I can’t write anything for a while. I’m sorry in advance for that, but I hope you enjoy this first chapter of the new story anyway. :)

  
**Chapter 1: It begins**   


  
_The whole world seemed to slow down as Jensen watched the bullet leave the barrel of Tom's gun._  
 _"JARED!"_  
 _"It's o.k. Jared. Just hold on. I'm gonna get you some help o.k.? Just hang in there baby."_  
 _"It hurts Jensen. It hurts so fucking much."_  
 _"I know baby, I know. But you know what? You're gonna be o.k. We're gonna get you through this o.k.? You're gonna be just fine baby I promise. I promise it's all gonna be o.k. . . ."_  
 _Cruel laughter cut into Jensen's hushed reassurances. Raising his head Jensen met Tom's taunting gaze from across the room._  
 _"Go ahead Jensen, lie to him. Make promises that you know you can't keep. That's what you're good at isn't it? Making people believe whatever bullshit you want them to?”_  
 _"I think I'm dying . . .”_  
 _"No! Don't say that! Don't you dare talk like that!"_  
 _"No one's entitled to that much luck. I've cheated death too many times by now . . . I can't do it forever . . ."_  
 _"I don't give a fuck how many times you've cheated death – you can do it again. You are not giving up, you hear me? I won't let you – not now."_  
 _"I-I think it's time for you to think about just letting me go . . ."_  
 _"I can't."_  
 _"Jared? Jared, baby no. Wake up. Wake up. Please just . . . oh God. Don't leave me . . . don't . . . I can't . . ."_  
 _Jensen hugged Jared tighter to him, leaning down he pressed his forehead to Jared and breathed in the scent of his hair. The sharp metallic tang of blood mixed with Jared's own unique scent was enough to make his tears flow faster. Sobs began to wrack Jensen's body as he rocked Jared's limp form in his arms._

Jensen awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright he instinctively looked towards the other side of the bed letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Jared slumbering peacefully. Closing his eyes, Jensen attempted to calm the frantic beating of his heart, choosing to focus on the feeling of sweat cooling on his skin rather than the flashes of terrible images that still lingered in the forefront of his mind. This was how it had been almost every night since it happened, no matter what he did he could not banish the memories of that night, he suffered with nightmares reliving it, haunted by all he could have lost … all he could still lose. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jensen knew that in-part, his anguish stemmed from the fear that there was somehow more to come. He knew that he should just let it go and enjoy what he had, after all, Tom was safely behind bars and Jared was not only well but set within the next few days to become his husband, all in all life was pretty good at the moment, yet try as he may he couldn't find it in himself to drop his guard and accept that his anxieties may be unfounded. Looking back towards his almost spouse, Jensen couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the man for the millionth time. The early morning sunlight streamed in through the gap in the curtains, falling perfectly over Jared's relaxed features and making him seem almost ethereal in appearance. Reaching out a hand, Jensen traced the bare skin of Jared's shoulder in a feather-light caress.

_Til death do us part._

Jensen shuddered with a deep sense of foreboding as the words he would soon speak as a vow to the man he loved echoed in his mind. As the dread of what could be to come plagued his mind, the body next to him stirred.  
Jared stretched languidly before fluttering hazel eyes open and fixing them on his fiance with a tired but happy smile.

  
“Hey you.” Jared whispered.

Despite his worries Jensen couldn't help but return the smile.

“Hey yourself.”

Jared let out a gentle laugh before continuing.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“This time Sunday we'll be married”

“I'm counting down the seconds, as I have been since the day we met.”

Jared let out a blinding smile at that before rolling over and clambering out of bed to start the day. Jensen watched after him for a moment before swallowing deeply. Saturday. Three days. Three days until the happiest day of his life. Yet, he couldn't find the excitement he always thought he would have for his wedding to Jared. How could he? Not when he felt with every instinct he had, with every fibre of his being that something bad was waiting just around the corner.

There was a storm coming, and it was coming fast and if Jensen wasn't ready for it then he feared that when it hit it would sweep away everything he had ever held dear.

Cold stone walls and metal bars. One corridor looked like another in this maze of an institution. The man's finely polished leather shoes seemed to echo of the hard floors with a rhythmic tapping as he followed the officer through the guarded labyrinth. Finally reaching their destination, the man straightened his tie before nodding to the officer who took his cue to unlock and open the heavy metal door. Taking one last steadying breath the man stepped over the threshold into the secure almost blindingly whitewashed room before him. He barely registered the sound of the door slamming shut and locking behind him as his eyes narrowed in, through the glare of the fluorescent lights, on the sole other occupant of the room. The original occupier kept his head bowed offering no acknowledgement to the new arrival, dark hair fell over the prisoner's face as he hunched himself down over the chains keeping him fastened to both to the chair in which he sat and the table before him.

The man took a moment of silent observation before inching forward towards the table, clearing his throat as he did.

“Hello Tom. It's been a while.”

The prisoner raised his head ever so slightly giving an angled view of a satisfied smirk and calculating blue eyes no longer obscured by hair.

“Did you miss me that much? I had no idea you cared.”

“Well, your letter was rather … unexpected.”

“So formal. Would it help put you at ease if I told you that this room is completely soundproof and I can guarantee you that there are no hidden microphones? So maybe now you can relax and take that stick out of you ass old friend.”

The man's posture relaxed almost instantly. He smiled as he took a seat before the bound prisoner.

“Good, now we can talk shop. You're still set on bringing Ackles down?”

“Of course. I never start something I can't finish you know that.”

“Well, it might be a little difficult for you in your current position.”

“Naturally I don't intend to remain incarcerated for long. I'm going to break out of this hell-hole and I know there is no one better I can rely on to ensure my freedom than you.”

“I did figure as much when you asked me down here. Although, you understand that it will take time? More time I fear than you have if you stand a chance of saving Jared from him. They wed in three days.”

“Oh, I already know all about it. Don't worry, I have it all in hand. I've already arranged for a little message to be sent to Jared ahead of the festivities, and I shall be requiring your help further to drop off a little gift for the happy couple to commemorate the occasion. After all, this is going to be one wedding no one will ever forget.”

Jared hummed along to the Queen song blurting from the small portable radio in the corner of the kitchen. He'd already cleaned the room twice but he was bursting with excited energy and needed something to occupy himself with so he swayed to the beat as he made a third round with the scrubbing brush. For the first time in a very long time he was happy, truly happy and he felt as if no one or nothing could take that away from him. The feeling was wonderful, euphoric, and it only lasted until the song ended and the DJ's voice resounded round the room.

“And that was Queen, 'Radio Ga-Ga'. Up next we have a special request for Jared who's getting married on Saturday, congrats to you! Tom sends his love ahead of the big day and asked for us to put a song on just for you ...”

Jared was frozen to the spot from the moment he heard that name. What the hell was this? Was someone playing some kind of sick joke? But then, who even knew about Tom to be able to pull it in the first place? Tuning back in Jared heard the opening riffs of Radiohead's 'Creep'.

_When you were here before_  
 _Couldn't look you in the eye_  
 _You're just like an angel_  
 _Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_  
 _In a beautiful world_  
 _I wish I was special_  
 _You're so very special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_  
 _What the hell am I doing here?_  
 _I don't belong here_

_I don't care if it hurts_  
 _I want to have control_  
 _I want a perfect body_  
 _I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice_  
 _When I'm not around_  
 _You're so very special_  
 _I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_  
 _What the hell am I doing here?_  
 _I don't belong here_

_She's running out the door_  
 _She's running_  
 _She run, run, run, run_  
 _Run_

_Whatever makes you happy_  
 _Whatever you want_  
 _You're so very special_  
 _I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_  
 _What the hell am I doing here?_  
 _I don't belong here_  
 _I don't belong here_

Jared switched the radio off quickly, just barely restraining himself from throwing across the room and watching it smash to a thousand pieces. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. Tom was behind bars. He was safe. He was safe. So why couldn't he convince himself?

TBC.


End file.
